


《战士与冬》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin
Kudos: 1





	《战士与冬》

巴基说不上来自己对男孩的感情。

也没人指望他对第一次见面就把自己胳膊按进去的人产生好感。

他喜欢和彼得来一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，再坐在长椅上回味对方颈侧的清香小盹一会。

他努力克制自己属于alpha的本能，但又总是想起下雪时男孩笑着捧起雪花的模样。

纯洁又美好，让人想去为之而战，拼命守护。

即使被卷入了战争，他仍未沾染肮脏的血，他浑身透着光，像是冬日里，雪地上反射的光，干净透亮。

当那天男孩喘息着向他寻求帮助时，他要感谢他的本能为他做出了正确决定。

而战争，难以停歇的战争是他们情感的导火索。

――――――――――――――

omega这个第二性别给他带来了不少不必要的麻烦，彼得深知这点，所以他常常将那些廉价抑制剂带在身边。

即便努力克制着本能，他仍然忍不住的靠近那位冬日战士，巴基·巴恩斯。

他曾在发情期时偷偷溜进对方的房间，将士兵整齐的床弄乱，又将自己埋进被里，把那股并不好闻的血腥味信息素通通吸进肺。等忍过情潮，他又会铺好被他弄乱的床单，喷点空气清新剂就急忙离开。

而今天，是彼得第无数次溜进来。

他的信息素接近无味，但触及到那份清凉的alpha难免会被勾起生理反应，所以在前辈们跑到外太空对抗掠夺者时，托尼强硬的把彼得留了下来，并补充一句“如果你敢跟来，爹地就打你屁股。”

明知道这里一个人都没有，彼得还是小心翼翼的推开门，生怕让人看到他“为非作恶”的一幕。

现在还是冬天，外面的雪刚停不久，房间有点暗，但这正符合彼得的意，稍稍拉上雾蓝色的窗帘，那上印着一面盾牌，圣诞节时史蒂夫送的，木制的床头柜上摆着一个掉了漆的八音盒，抽屉还是锁着，尽管他不用力也能拉开，但他像往常一样收回了手，衣柜紧闭着，但彼得知道里面只有几件卫衣和两顶帽子，铁艺床上的被褥没叠，可能是因为早上走的太急，床脚还有宿舍统一的拖鞋。

彼得悄悄的爱着这一切。

从第一次不愉快的见面，再到之后的次次合作，他俩拥有了连史蒂夫都为之惊叹的默契。但只有彼得知道那些关于巴基·巴恩斯的战斗资料有多难背。

他扑上床，蜘蛛感官告诉他发情热的到来，蜷起身，细细的嗅着床上未散去的血腥味，仰慕者的信息素与发情期重叠，使他的下体正无法抑制的流出汁液，那管促销抑制剂始终没能发挥它应有的作用。

像是想到了什么，他有点委屈，一股眼泪在那对焦糖一般腻人的大眼睛里打转，稍稍咬住了下唇，试图以此压抑下嗓中的叫声。

――――――――――――――

巴基不知道自己是怎么想的，当看到彼得留在了大厦时，他也跟着留了下来。

他手里攥着一支新型抑制剂，那是托尼再三嘱咐给他的。

“千万别再让我回来时满屋都是雪味了，外面已经够冷了，我只想回来吹空调。你们别跟我说没味，我还是个健康正常的alpha。”

他本以为男孩会跑回自己的房间再大大方方的解决完，但接下来的发展明显超出了他的接受范围。

男孩走进了他的房间，看这熟练程度还是惯犯。

士兵发曾现过他的房间出现变化，比如被角的弧度，室内的气温，以及……味道。

屋里常常出现的雪味总在撩拨他的理智，可廉价空气清新剂又让那味道大打折扣。

他问过身为omega的匕首是否去过他的房间，但斗篷的存在就已经为他作答。

而剩下的omega，就只剩彼得了。

现在，眼前的场景已经足以解答他的疑惑，听着男孩隐忍的呻吟声还是推开门走了进去。

而当真正看到门内的情形时，还是情不自禁的咽了咽口水。

彼得正缩在床边磨蹭着大腿，无法疏解情欲的感觉并不好受，他发狠的掐着大腿内侧的软肉，企图用疼痛制止发情热席卷全身。他咖色的眼睛几乎没法聚焦，当看到巴基时又猛地紧缩，他想说些什么，可一张口就是阵阵呻吟，只好死死咬着下唇不愿透露出更多情色的声响。

看到对方手中的透明针管，彼得仿佛抓到了救命稻草“对不起，先生……但、我需要帮助……”

回答他的是瞬间充斥整个房间的血腥味。

巴基的信息素是战士的热血，一股腥甜，几乎难以让人产生太多好感，为这事史蒂夫没少笑他。

而彼得的味道却是最纯白的雪，最美好的冬天。

他本可以将抑制剂给彼得，但他没这么做。他将那管想当昂贵的高档抑制剂扔出了窗外。

巴基微微俯下了身，他拉起无力的彼得，捧着他红透的脸颊浅浅的吻在了唇角，手却来到了下身与领口来回磨蹭徘徊。

他的行为显然不太符合彼得所想，但那副血腥味却让他更加兴奋，他几乎无法思考，只能紧紧抓住了巴基的手臂“请、不要讨厌我……”

巴基并不急着解开他的衣服，他隔着算不上薄的裤子揉捏着彼得下身的挺立，吻从唇角移步到了下颚，再到喉结，再到锁骨。

将彼得放倒在床沿，巴基深邃的目光停留在了彼得泛着粉意的胸前，在他耳边轻轻的呼出一口气：

“想解释一下吗？”

彼得被他的动作搞得浑身轻颤，连呼吸都随之变得不稳，咖色的眼睛变得湿漉漉，稍稍稳了稳气，才把咬出印子的下唇松开一些，像是被人欺负了，他闷闷的说“我，只是……喜欢你……”

血意更浓。

巴基无法自制的扬起了嘴角，却没作任何回答。他拉起彼得的手烙下一吻，便草率的扯下了彼得毫无用处的白色上衣。金属手臂搂着彼得的颈，右手则伸到了彼得下身宽松的裤子。

脱下那条碍事的裤子，彼得的里面已经湿透，大腿内侧白皙的肌肉被巴基灼热的目光烧的泛出了粉嫩的色泽。

巴基的眼神暗了暗，悄悄吞下了口水。

指尖摸索到肌理分明的大腿上，彼得不由自主的轻喘一声。

看他如此反应，巴基难得坏心眼的用指腹在泛红的地方轻轻打着转，肤下的肌肉受了惊般跳了一跳，彼得抽着气往后稍缩，却被金属手臂的缝隙夹住了头发拽的生疼。

被疼痛稍稍拉回了思维，随机的彼得立刻羞的捂上了脸。

浑身赤裸，双腿因快感邀请般的大开门户，而腿间的，因巴基情动挺立的下身更为显眼。

“巴……巴恩斯先……”

“叫我巴基。”巴基没继续动作，他停了下来等待着彼得的呼唤。

他英俊的脸在昏暗的房间里多了些朦胧，分不清，猜不准，但这股算不上好闻的血气却让彼得感到安心。

“巴基……”

“我在。”巴基满意的吻上了彼得的唇，不同与刚刚，这是个充满独占欲的深吻，舌与舌相互缠绵，两个好强的家伙互不相让。清醒的彼得多了更多回应，这让巴基莫名的产生了满足感。

青年紧实漂亮的身子仿佛磁铁般紧紧吸住了他的心神，无论哪里，稍稍多看一眼也会让目光如炬。

巴基已经按耐不住脑中的情欲，他缓缓靠了上来。

他低下头，看着那节好看的脖颈没忍住便咬了上去，力道不大，但还是如愿的听到了彼得的闷哼，他的手在上身揉捏了片刻，便转战到彼得已经溢出前液的下身，恶劣的揉捏起来。

下体忽然遭到算不上温柔的揉搓，彼得的喘息顿时走调。胸膛起伏剧烈，嫩白的肌肤上，两颗粉嫩的茱萸微微颤动着，变得更为诱人。

“别克制自己。”巴基的呼吸骤沉，咬住他右边的乳珠“我想听到你更多的声音。”

他衔住那颗饱满甜嫩的果实，仿佛要把它吃入腹中。

“先生，我真的、真的好喜欢你……啊……！”胸前层层叠加的快感与些许的痛意让彼得拼命地后仰着头，有直视着巴基漩涡般的眼，他开合着嘴大口的喘气，脑中仅剩的只有欲望与眼前的人。

“我知道。”

巴基记得男孩是第一次，又想着他种种可爱的反应，青涩而诱人。

愈发难以压抑行欲望被军裤磨的生疼，于是他便不再理会彼得挺立着垂泪的昂扬，手穿过微颤的大腿，附上了淌着汁液的肉穴。

探索男孩秘穴的手指温柔地扣挖着，这样彼得不由得发出了动情的呻吟声，那里紧致而热情，几乎要把巴基的手指融化。彼得的身体情不自禁地迎合着男人的指头，嘴中含糊的喊着他“嗯、啊……巴基，巴基……”

迎着动作摆动的柔韧纤腰让巴基的心脏漏跳了半拍。

感谢本能，要不然说不准是谁会留下来，再看到他这副模样。

想到这里，巴基忽然自顾自的生起了闷气，指腹寻到内里微凸的那点，不算温柔的一下下戳弄“既然你喜欢我，为什么还总是找斯科特玩？”

彼得原本就濒临绝顶的下身顿时更甚，浑身都泛起了一层情色的红晕。

“我……”

“回答我。”

彼得脑中一片翁鸣，他几乎听不到自己的声音“呜，对不起先生……”

肉道被巴基的指尖搔刮戳扰，彼得连腰杆都酥软下去，喘息着语不成声“让我，属于你……”

他单纯的魅惑危险而致命。

“如你所愿。”他分开彼得发软的双腿，滚烫的阳具抵上经过手指开拓的穴口，像个头一次开苞的小孩一样急躁的解开腰带，早就嚣叫多时的枪杆对准了目标。

“啊……！”第一次被硬物贯穿彼得忍不住发出了掺杂着些许快感与疼痛的惊叫。

扩张一瞬间就抵达极限，肉棒刺的极深，猛地抽出给彼得喘息的机会与时间，又毫无商量地彻底贯穿。

“嗯……呜……巴恩斯先生……”

“你知道该叫我什么。”

“巴基……巴基……”

肉棒的刺入变得更为猛烈，仿佛要戳穿一般的生猛用力。

交合处淫靡的水声在宽阔的房间回荡得越发明显。

两人喘息的频率也缓缓重合到了一起。

仿佛肠胃都要被捅穿一般的被侵犯感，肉欲侵蚀着彼得的神志。随着肉刃的追击，先前痛楚早就被快感覆盖，消失的无影无踪。

内部的粘膜无数次被撑大到极点，收缩，再撑大到极点，像在被严苛的训练，渐渐在麻痹中懂得自动收缩包裹，讨好着蹂躏者。

巴基被满足与强烈的快感击得倒抽一口长气，他提了提雪白的脚踝，更加深入的埋进彼得的身体，而身下的身躯早就失去了反抗能力，接受着他的摆弄。

毫不温柔的贯穿，视野摇曳不已，就连大脑也被晃的晕乎乎的。

彼得想笑，他也这么做了，他咧着唇角搂住巴基布着汗的脖颈“这是梦吗……？巴恩斯，巴基……”

他总是坚韧的，可此刻却露出了最脆弱的模样。巴基也笑着，吻住他轻颤的唇瓣“不，这不是……小家伙，看着我。”

巴基冰蓝色的双眼却暖的仿佛能融化积雪，他听着男孩小心翼翼的呜咽，手顺着腹部往下抚摸着，轻柔的套弄男孩干净好看的玉茎。

男人的呼出的浊气尽数打在彼得的颈侧，他一遍遍唤着彼得，而回应只剩下了频率相似的喘息。

“这不是梦，是真的，你在这……”

“我永远都会在这。”

巴基将眼中混乱的情绪藏于眼底，缓缓呼出一口气，在男孩的颈侧允出一个又一个紫红的痕迹。

肉棒一遍遍地碾磨着敏感的腺体，发情期叠加放大的快感让他无法压抑高昂的情绪，紧致的穴肉打颤，汩汩淫液顺着交合的动作让下体一片泥泞。

“给我生个孩子。”抚摸着平坦紧致的小腹，巴基幻想着这里隆起的那天，士兵相当认真。

“先生……呜，啊……我会、我会的……”他的眼角带着些许泪花，

可身上的男人却忘了怜香惜玉，只记得在这片美妙的土地无限征伐。

那两瓣圆润的软肉在男人手中变化着形状，时而揉捏，时而挤压，连带着穴口也跟着变化。

大腿止不住的痉挛，彼得难耐的弓着腰。而士兵却忽然加快了入侵的速度。

“嗯啊！先生、巴基……”

“我在……”

巴基捧起男孩的面颊，指腹磨蹭了两下湿润的唇瓣，蛮横的吻了上去。

无论此刻挺腰迎合的自己有多放荡，他都不在乎。

面前的人是巴基·巴恩斯，他悄悄深爱的男人。即便这是幻觉，是梦境，无论什么都无法阻止他享受此刻的美好。

随着下体一次次的撞击与深入，巴基终于感受到那个隐秘的入口，他深知那是什么，也正打算进去。

“我要标记你。”

“不……”

这话让彼得情不自禁地将交叉在男人背后的双腿夹紧，这本来是他想要的，但他慌神了，他想起那些被抛弃的omega都是什么下场。

深入性别骨髓的恐惧使他想要逃离，士兵却不给他拒绝的时间，发狠的顶进那个窄小的入口，疼痛瞬间占据彼得的大脑，随之而来的确是满足感。

他是个士兵，理智的士兵，可此刻他却像个感情用事的小鬼头，他不禁问，为什么这种情感如此沉重？为什么这种情感难以压抑？

道道浓精打在痉挛瑟缩的穴壁上，难以压制的快感刺激的彼得发出惊叫，前端紧跟着一同发泄，alpha的顶端瞬间隆起成结，与内里紧紧贴合，像是为对方而生。

两人相背而驰的信息素在此刻融合到了一起。

冬的战争，雪与血的交融。

巴基在彼得浑圆的耳朵上轻轻呼着气，等待着阳结慢慢的消去，将下身撤出了彼得的体内。

怀里的身子却忽然受惊般的挣了挣，豆大的眼泪顿时从睫毛滚到脸上。与往日里他耀眼的坚韧不同，情潮稍退时的精神脆弱瞬间迸发，清俊的男孩脸庞挂上滴滴晶莹泪珠，仿佛有着无数无法诉出口的委屈，让人忍不住想去安抚。

“你不能抛下我……”说着眼泪便吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉。

巴基看着他委屈的模样，难以自制的笑了出来。

他探起身，从八音盒里拿出一把钥匙，打开了那个上锁的抽屉，里面满当当的：一只彼得弄丢的发射器，一张模糊不清的照片，一块掉了漆的蜘蛛手表……一件破损的不成样的制服。

这是巴基巴恩斯悄悄锁好的，又无法掩盖的爱。

“我爱你，又怎么会舍得抛下你？”

听到这话的男孩涨红了粉嫩的脸颊，闷闷的问“那我们现在，是恋人了吗？”

“是爱人，又不仅仅是爱人。”巴基撑起身，牵起彼得拽着他衣摆的手，轻轻的附上了虔诚的吻。

“我将是为你赴滔倒火在所不辞的战士，而你，是只属于我的冬日。”

―――――――END―――――――

小剧场：

据说当复仇者们回来的时候所有人都愤怒的制裁了冬兵巴基·巴恩斯，除了史蒂夫和托尼。

史蒂夫笑着给予老友真诚的祝福，而托尼表示感谢他关掉了人体冷风机。

――――――

“所以，你就这么放过他溜进你房间？”托尼不敢置信“你就没发现这是个天大的好机会？好吧，我忘了你是个没情趣的百岁老人，但诡异的是你泡了我们这最年轻火辣的小子。不，他就是个造雪机，或许很‘sexy’，但绝对不‘hot’。”

“？？？”面对托尼的嘲讽，巴基表示他不想听懂。


End file.
